Presenting Mary
by GGluvr1987
Summary: A twist on the episode Presenting Lorelai Gilmore. Who will be Rory's new escort to the debutante ball? TRORY
1. THAT Tristan?

TITLE: Presenting... Mary

SUMMARY: A twist in the episode "Presenting Lorelai Gilmore." Who will be Rory's escort?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gilmore Girls or anything related to it. I am just an obsessive fan!

**A/N: This is my first fanfic ever! I have been reading and enjoying them for a long time and never got the courage to write one myself! Please be kind and review. I accept constructive criticism! Thanks for giving me a chance!**

**Also, Italics mean a character's thoughts!**

_Why did I go out onto the patio? I should have just grabbed grandpa's book and left. Now I'm stuck becoming a "proper lady of society." All those crazy women asking me to walk and curtsy. I wish mom was here right now. Grandma is really excited though, so I guess I can deal with stuck up debutantes for one night. What's one night?_

"Honestly Rory, have you been listening to a single word I've said?" asked Emily, her patented 'annoyed with Lorelai look' now aimed at Rory.

"Yes, of course grandma." Rory deadpanned. _Probably something about the dress right? I am standing here in something that would be better suited on a latte then on an actual person. _

"Oh really, so do you think it is a good idea?" Emily was in the process of torturing her latest maid about God knows what.

"Yes grandma, whatever you think is fine with me" Rory said, trying her best to speed this along.

"Excellent! I will make the arrangements right now." Emily practically ran out of the room in excitement, causing Rory to laugh uncontrollably.

_Wow, grandma running! This must be something big. If only mom was here to witness this. The Forrest Gump references she's been saving up for all these years would finally come in handy._

Emily came into the room, cordless phone firmly placed to her ear. Rory could only hear the last bit of the one-ended conversation:

"Wonderful Lydia, I know that Tristan and Rory will be the hit of the ball. I will call you tomorrow to start the details. Have a lovely evening."

At this, Rory fell from the pedestal she had been standing on in front of the three-way mirror. The sound of ripping fabric and falling pins would forever ring in her ears.

"Rory, my god! What are you doing? That dress was all pinned for your measurements and now we will have to start all over again!" Emily completely ignored the look of terror on her granddaughter's face and went to call Miss Celine back into the room.

"Grandma, um what were you saying about Tristan?" _NO, there is no way she means Tristan DuGrey. It is not the same Bible Boy from Chilton. Plenty of stuck-up rich kids are named Tristan, aren't they?_

"Well, he is your escort of course. You agreed that Tristan DuGrey would be a wonderful choice, did you not? I know Richard will just be thrilled. He was quite fond of him when they met at your birthday party." Emily and Miss Celine had already resumed the task of pinning Lorelai's old dress to fit Rory's slim form.

"But grandma, I'm not so sure about this. I didn't know you meant THAT Tristan. You see... me and Tristan aren't exactly friends. I wouldn't even say we are friendish."

"Friendish? Don't be ridiculous Rory. Tristan comes from an excellent family and is quite charming. The DuGreys and the Gilmores have been friends for decades." Emily stated, completely oblivious to her granddaughter's feelings.

_Oh my god! What about Dean? There is no way he is going to let me be escorted by Tristan. This is not good, this is sooo not good!_

"Grandma, what about my boyfriend Dean? He is also quite charming and I would feel much more comfortable having him as an escort." Rory said, looking at Emily hopefully.

With an obvious look of distate, Emily says "Rory, Dean is not a suitable escort. He is not part of the Hartford Elite. Now is the time for you to be making the proper connections and building a reputation. With Tristan as your escort you two will be the talk of the ball!"

It was clear to Rory that it was useless to try and argue society with her grandmother, so she had to agree. "Alright grandma. I will go to the ball with Tristan, but don't go arranging our marriage or anything, okay?"

Emily laughs and says "Oh no dear! That never happens before your first appearance as a couple. Just worry about next Saturday, and I will take care of the rest."

_The rest? That does not sound good. I have to talk to mom, this whole thing is going to get out of control, I can tell right now. Not to mention what Tristan is going to think about this. He is going to think this was my idea. Oh, I can't wait for school tomorrow. This puts the Chilton invites to my birthday party into a whole different level. _

**Okay, not very long I know. I would really appreciate reviews on how I can improve this, as this is my first time. Thanks for taking the time to read and if I don't get crushed by bad reviews I will update soon! **

**P.S. I also do not own Forrest Gump, but my brother is a runner and I love to torture him with the running references!**


	2. A Deb, Luke and Brad

TITLE: Presenting... Mary

SUMMARY: A twist in the episode "Presenting Lorelai Gilmore." Who will be Rory's escort?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gilmore Girls or anything related to it. I am just an obsessive fan!

**A/N: This is my first fanfic ever! I have been reading and enjoying them for a long time and never got the courage to write one myself! Please be kind and review. I accept constructive criticism! Thanks for giving me a chance!**

**Also italics mean a character's thoughts!**

**Hey, thanks for those of you that did review! I really appreciate the fact that you guys are being so nice to the newbie! Your reviews made me smile!**

**So, I had this chapter already written and I figured why not just post it?**

Rory finally arrives home after an exhausting bus ride to find her house completely quiet. "Mom, I'm home! You are never going to believe what just happened! Where are you?"

"Hey hun, I'm upstairs! Oh, and bring some coffee will ya?" Lorelai shouted

Rory grabbed a 'Slave to Coffee' mug and filled it the top, inhaling the sweet scent. _I have a feeling I'm going to need a lot of this. _

Rory's spirits brightened when she discovered what her mom was doing. Lorelai was standing in front of her mirror, clad in her latest Halloween costume: a large blue flannel shirt, jeans and a backwards baseball cap.

"So, what do you think? Do I look like a grumpy diner man?" asked Lorelai excitedly.

"Mom, Luke is going to kill you when he sees that. He will probably refuse to give us coffee for a month!"

"Hmm, I don't know. I have many ways of persuasion! Oh, dirty!" said Lorelai as she started to change.

"Okay mom, as I was going to say before the baseball hat fashion show, I have a problem!" Rory said while digging through her backpack.

"Sorry Hun! What's wrong? You were at grandma's house, so nothing good could have come from that." Lorelai said with a genuine look of concern.

"This!" Rory handed her the pamphlet about the upcoming ball guidelines. "I'm coming out!"

"Of the closet?" Lorelai joked.

"Mom! No, I'm going to be in a debutante ball and just guess who my escort is."

"Brad Pitt! Oh, please let it be Brad Pitt!" Lorelai said while browsing through the 'Proper Presentation of a Young Lady to Society' pamphlet.

Rory rolled her eyes and said "No! My escort is Tristan! You know as in Bible Boy, E.T. and Spawn of Satan?"

"So it IS Brad Pitt, or at least as close as we'll get to him!" Lorelai said, ignoring the groans coming from Rory.

"Mom! I don't care how cute Tristan is, I am not being escorted by him. That guy lives to make my life hell."

"So, you admit Bible Boy is cute! Interesting…" Lorelai got up and reached for the phone beside her bed.

"Uh, no, I didn't mean he was cute, I just-"

"Say no more! I get it." Lorelai was hitting the phone against the nightstand. "Okay, I mean it. This is really the last time I buy something just because it's furry!"

The two went downstairs into the kitchen, where Lorelai picked up the non-furry phone to dial Emily. Rory, who was drinking her second cup of coffee, sat ready to listen to a verbal spar between her mom and grandma.

To Emily on the phone: "Mom, I can't believe you did this. What do you mean who is this? It's Lorelai, who else would it be?"

"I'm sorry Lorelai, I am very busy at the moment."

"Yes, very busy making plans to torture my only daughter."

"I knew you would react this way. Just because you didn't make your debut doesn't mean that Rory shouldn't. This is very important to me Lorelai."

"I get that mom, but can't Rory have her boyfriend Dean as an escort?"

"Absolutely not! Tristan DuGrey will be her escort."

"Do you even care what Rory wants?"

"Of course I do, but this is a decision she is not capable of making. I have a lot to do tonight, so if you will excuse me."

"Fine, bye" Lorelai hung up the phone and looked over at Rory. "I'm sorry hun, but I don't think she will budge on this one."

"I figured. Thanks for trying though." Rory got up and went to her room to start her homework. A couple minutes later, Lorelai came in and plopped on her bed.

"Are you sure you are okay with this? Just say the word. I have no problem yelling at my mother. In fact, I rather enjoy it, so-"

"No, no, I'll do it. It seems so important to grandma. She isn't getting along with grandpa and she needs something to cheer her up." Rory said, reverting to her usual 'I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings' self.

"Okay. Hey, I should probably call your dad. You know it is proper for young ladies to be presented by their fathers." She said in her best Emily Gilmore impression.

"Oh yeah, I forgot I was supposed to ask you to do that. At least this whole thing means we get to see dad, right?" Rory said, giving a small smile.

"That's my little soldier."

"Yup, I'm a regular G.I. Jane"

"But you get to keep your hair!" Lorelai joked.

"Oh, I'm so lucky. A night full of Bible Boy, but at least my hair will be intact!"

"Hey, don't joke. We Gilmores have fabulous hair!" Lorelai said, while giving her cute hair twirl.

"Okay! So I better finish my homework. Tomorrow at school is going to be hard enough without adding incomplete homework."

"Good thinking. I will see you tomorrow morning with lots and lots of coffee, right?"

"As long as you don't show up to Luke's in your new costume." Rory said, smirking.

"Oh no, I couldn't. That baby is saved for Halloween. I can't wait!" Lorelai gave Rory a kiss on the forehead and went upstairs, leaving Rory alone.

_Me and Tristan together? I can't believe this. I still have to tell Dean, who will go nuts as usual. He is so possessive! It's about time he learned to trust me. Besides, I can be trusted with Tristan. Right? I mean yeah, he's gorgeous, but so not my type. Wait, did I just think Tristan was gorgeous? Ok, time to stop thinking about this. Do NOT think about Tristan, just do homework._

**Hey, sorry no Trory action yet! I was going to keep going but I thought it needed to stop here. I promise Trory next chapter! Please keep reviewing, I'm new at this! Love you all! **

**P.S. I also don't own the movie G.I. Jane. You may recognize a similar reference from an actual Gilmore Girls episode.**


	3. One Possessive, One Impressive

TITLE: Presenting... Mary

SUMMARY: A twist in the episode "Presenting Lorelai Gilmore." Who will be Rory's escort?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gilmore Girls or anything related to it. I am just an obsessive fan!

**A/N: This is my first fanfic ever! I have been reading and enjoying them for a long time and never got the courage to write one myself! Please be kind and review. I accept constructive criticism! Thanks for giving me a chance!**

**Also, italics mean a character's thoughts!**

**The kiss at the piano in season one DID happen!**

**Thanks to the reviewers! You guys are all so awesome and encouraging! All your reviews made me smile! You have patiently waited for Tristan, so here he is! Sorry to any Dean fans, but I HATE Dean!**

Rory and Lorelai are sitting at the counter at Luke's, both eating their breakfasts silently. Luke takes note of their unusual quietness and asks "Geeze, who died?"

"No one. But that lame joke of yours is pretty dead Lukey." Lorelai said, smirking at his scowl.

"Fine, from now on I just won't ask." Luke left with the coffee pot without refilling their mugs.

"Great mom, now I'm missing out on coffee because of your stupid joke." Rory said, looking annoyed at Lorelai.

"Sorry babe, but you know he'll give in eventually. So, are you in this fantastic mood because of a certain boy?" Lorelai was trying to hide her smile, knowing her daughter liked this Tristan kid more than she let on.

"What boy?" Dean asked from behind them.

"Dean! What are you doing here?" Rory asked nervously, giving her mom a 'help me' look.

"I wanted to see you and I knew you'd be here" Dean said, giving her a peck on the cheek. Lorelai gave Rory a look of sympathy. She knew that Dean wouldn't take the Tristan news well. She had loved Dean in the beginning, but now his constant possessiveness over her daughter was starting to annoy her.

"Yup, I'm always here. Do you think we could go for a quick walk before my bus comes? There is something I need to tell you." Rory stood and led Dean outside before he could answer.

Rory and Dean had settled on a bench in the gazebo. He looked at Rory concerned, waiting for what she had to say.

"Dean, you're not going to like this, but I don't have a choice." Rory started tentatively.

"What? What's going on Rory?" Dean said alarmed.

"I have to be in a debutante ball and be escorted by-"

"Oh, is that what this is all about? Its okay, I'll do it. I mean I don't want to but-"

"No Dean. You see the thing is that my grandmother is making Tristan escort me." Rory quietly said, looking down at her lap.

"Tristan! That jackass from the dance? There is no way I'm letting you go with him!" Dean said, standing up angrily.

"I'm so sorry Dean, but I have to. It's not that big of a deal. He'll walk me, I'll curtsy, we'll eat cake and go home." Rory was watching Dean, who was pacing back and forth.

"I don't want you to do this. Doesn't that mean anything to you? I don't trust that guy. I don't know how you can after what he did at the dance."

"To be fair Dean, part of what happened at the dance was your fault." Rory said, immediately regretting it.

"Excuse me? What was my fault? I was defending you for god's sake!"

"You were acting a little bit possessive. You could have just walked away." Rory said, somewhat angrily. _If you weren't so protective, the whole fight never would have happened._

"You know what? Go ahead and go with him! That will show you I'm not possessive." Dean slightly shouted, sitting down and putting his head in his hands.

"Okay, I will. I'm sorry I called you possessive, I just feel crowded sometimes, that's all." Rory sat next to Dean and tried to grab his hand.

"Yeah, well I have to go to school. I'll see you later." Dean said coolly. He brushed off her hand and practically stomped off. Rory watched his retreating back and then headed towards the bus stop.

_Okay, one down, one to go. I have a feeling Tristan will be more excited about this then Dean is. Practically all of Chilton will probably know, including Paris. Oh man, this is going to be fun. _

Rory got off her bus and headed straight for her locker. Her plan was to get to her first class early so she wouldn't have to see Tristan. Just as she was about to shut her locker, Rory felt warm breath on the back of her neck.

"So, you and me together at the ball huh, Mare? Tristan whispered huskily into her ear. Rory moved away from him quickly. His close presence was making her heart beat so quickly she was sure he could hear it.

"Unfortunately, yes. For some unknown reason my grandmother is under the impression that you're charming." Rory said, stepping back to glare into his blue eyes.

"Oh, I'm charming alright. Just wait until you see me in a tux. You won't be able to keep your hands off me." Tristan said, smirking back at her.

"Don't worry, I think I can restrain myself. Unless of course you don't mind being smacked."

"I always knew you like it rough Mary. It's always the quiet ones." Tristan smiled at Rory's blushing. _God she's cute when she blushes. I've never seen a girl blush like her._

"In your dreams Bible Boy." Rory said, regaining her composure.

"Every night Mare, every night. Now, as for the ball, why isn't the bagboy escorting you?" _Tell me they broke up. Please tell me they broke up._

"Because my grandmother insists upon me going with you. Trust me, I'd much rather go with Dean."

"Keep telling yourself that Mary. Remind me to thank your grandmother." _Thank her for making my dreams come true, that is._

"Oh, don't worry. I will be 'thanking' her enough for torturing me like this." Said Rory, trying to sound as frustrated as possible.

"You wound me Mary." Tristan grabbed his chest in mock pain. "I'll just have to make sure you have an excellent time then, won't I?" _This is my chance, I can't screw this up!_

Rory was about to respond when the first bell rang. She quickly slammed her locker shut and headed to her Calculus class. _Thank god! I have to get away from his intense stare. Whenever he is around me I can feel his eyes wander all over my body. Those smoldering blue eyes… Ehh, I have to stop thinking about him!_

Tristan simply stared at her walking form, smiling a rare genuine smile. _That girl is so amazing. I have to make sure this ball goes well. This could be my one shot to show her who I really am._

**So, there you go! That Dean part was kinda hard to write. I hate Dean! Please keep reviewing, as I need all the encouragement I can get! Thanks for reading and I will continue to update quickly, because I have a lot of it written already. **


	4. One Hot Penguin

TITLE: Presenting... Mary

SUMMARY: A twist in the episode "Presenting Lorelai Gilmore." Who will be Rory's escort?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gilmore Girls or anything related to it. I am just an obsessive fan!

**A/N: This is my first fanfic ever! I have been reading and enjoying them for a long time and never got the courage to write one myself! Please be kind and review. I accept constructive criticism! Thanks for giving me a chance!**

**Also, italics mean a character's thoughts!**

**The kiss at the piano in season one DID happen!**

**To all the reviewers: THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! You are all so supportive and sweet! Just the fact that anyone is reading this at all makes me sooooo happy:)**

Rory spent the rest of the school day concentrating on her work. She didn't even want to think about Tristan. She had been successful in avoiding him since this morning. If only she could say she the same for Paris.

Paris entered her English Literature class to see Rory with her head shoved in a book. "So Gilmore, you really do like Tristan. I knew you were lying to me."

Rory looked up to see Paris about two inches from her face. "No, I hate him. The ball wasn't my idea. I can't control my grandmother anymore than you can control Tristan." Rory had to admit, she loved seeing Paris get angry over her little crush on Tristan.

"I'm sure. You probably got your grandmother to arrange this for you, just like your little birthday party. It's sad really."

"Do you know what is sad Paris? The fact that you are taking it out on me because Tristan doesn't like you." Rory said, smirking as Paris started to turn purple.

"I'm over Tristan. So you two can go be the perfect little couple for all I care. I'm much too busy thinking about Harvard to attend debutante balls." Paris replied condescendingly, but with a waver in her voice. She walked away from Rory's desk and over to Madeline and Louise, who were whispering in the corner.

Across the hall, Tristan sat dazed in his thoughts. _Me and Mary together. Man that sounds good. I'll be the perfect gentleman and she won't even remember Bagboy. Of course, in order to be the perfect gentleman I have to stop acting like an ass around her. I don't know what it is, but whenever she is near me I revert back to the sixth grade. Usually all the ditzy girls at Chilton fall at my feet with no effort. But not her, she's special._

Tristan continued his daydreaming for the rest of the class period. When the final bell rang, he quickly went to find Rory. He laughed when he saw her walking towards her locker. She was reading, completely oblivious to the people around her. He ran overand hid behind her open locker door.

Rory shut her locker and jumped at the sight of Tristan casually leaning against the lockers, smirk in place. "Geez Bible Boy, what are you stalking me now?" Rory asked flustered.

"As much as I know you'd like that, I just had a little question to ask you." Tristan replied, lifting her chin with his thumb. _She always tries to hide behind her hair, it's adorable._

Rory jerked her head away and took a step back. "What do you want?"

"I was wondering if we needed to practice our dancing. You know, dancing is a big part of this whole thing, right?"

"Dancing with you is not going to happen. You are only there to walk me around the room, nothing else."

"Eye candy, huh? I guess I should be used to it by now." Tristan took two steps forward and whispered, "I do taste sweet" into Rory's ear, making sure to let her feel his breath on her face.

Rory blushed furiously and walked away. Tristan stared after her, pleased that he had that affect on her. His friends Carter and Ryan came up to him, slapping his back.

"Hey Tris, finally gonna nail that Gilmore girl, huh? It's about time!" Carter gave Tristan an approving smile.

"Hey man, I'm just her escort, that's all." Tristan replied, trying to hide his anger at his friend's insinuation.

"Sure, DuGrey, we all believe you. Just let us know how it was." Ryan said, smirking as they walked away.

_God, no wonder Rory doesn't trust me. Just look at my moron friends. There has to be a way to prove to her that she isn't just some conquest. _

Rory was standing in front of her grandparent's house, preparing for whatever would be in store for her. Finally, she brought herself toknock and the door was answered by Emily herself.

"Rory dear, come in, come in!" Emily said, taking her coat and handing it to the maid.

"Hi grandma. What was so important that you called me at school to come here?" Rory asked very suspiciously.

"Come in the living room and see. I'm very excited about this."

Rory followed her grandmother and stopped dead in her tracks at what she saw. Standing on the same pedestal as she had earlier, was Tristan. He was wearing a black tuxedo with tails and white gloves. _Oh my god! Tristan looks so good. Not everyone can pull off the penguin look, but he sure does. Okay Rory, say something. Anything._

Trying to recover from staring at him with her mouth open, Rory joked, "Hey Jeeves, nice tux."

"Rory! What a thing to say. Do forgive her odd sense of humor Tristan, she gets it from her mother."

Tristan laughed at this and said, "No worries Mrs. Gilmore, I'm used to the tuxedo cracks by now."

Emily smiled and turned to Rory. "Tristan has attended many of these events. You are in good hands with him."

Tristan raised an eyebrow suggestively at Rory and said, "of course she's in good hands with me Mrs. Gilmore. No worries."

Emily, seeming more than pleased, smiled brightly. "Rory, you could learn a thing or two from Tristan."

Rory scoffed and said "I'm not so sure about that Grandma. I learned all the sarcasm I need from mom."

Emily frowned and led her into the foyer. "Rory, please try to be polite to Tristan. You could at least pretend to like him. Now go and try on your dress. Miss Celine has finished the adjustments."

"Grandma, couldn't I just try on the dress after Tristan leaves?" Rory asked, hoping she wouldn't have to model in front of him.

"Nonsense! That is why you are here. I need to see what the two of you look like together." With that she shooed Rory upstairs.

Rory went into her room and saw the gown hanging on the door. She put it on and examined herself in front of the mirror. It had thin spaghetti straps and was tight around the bodice, belling out at the hips into a fluffy mass on the floor. She then put on the elbow length gloves and stiletto heels, completing the humiliation. _This is so embarrassing. I can't believe I have to go model this ridiculous monstrosity in front of Tristan. The last thing I want is an excuse for Tristan to stare at me._

After a few deep breaths, Rory made her way down the stairs. Emily, Tristan and Miss Celine were all standing at the bottom, waiting for her entrance. Rory walked slowly, trying not to fall in her heels.

"Look, it's Audrey Hepburn!" Miss Celine said excitedly.

"Rory, you look absolutely fabulous! Katie Kethington doesn't hold a candle to you." Emily said, proudly staring at her granddaughter.

"Katie who?" Rory asked

"Oh, no one dear. Just a girl who was supposed to be the prettiest at the ball." Emily informed her disbelievingly.

"I don't think it's possible for anyone to look more beautiful than you." Tristan said with a far away look on his face. _Oh man, did I just say that out loud?_ He started to look around nervously.

Emily was beaming at Tristan. "Yes, you are right. With the two of you together, you will be unstoppable."

Rory was staring into Tristan's eyes. He seemed so genuine when he said she was beautiful. _Does he really think that? No, he's probably just putting on the DuGrey charm for grandma._

Emily interrupted the lock between the teenagers' eyes by dragging Rory next to Tristan. "Rory put your arm through Tristan's."

Rory shyly placed her arm on Tristan's, trying her best to make the least amount of contact possible.

"Rory, put your hand on top of his. Come on now, at least act like you like each other." Emily moved to rearrange their position.

Tristan felt the warmth of her body next to his and was trying desperately to ignore how good it felt. Rory was doing the same, shocked at how right it felt to be in his arms. Rory's cell phone rang, breaking them from their contact induced trances. Tristan reluctantly dropped Rory's hand and freed her to get the phone.

Thankful for the disruption, Rory answered quickly. "Hello? Oh, hey mom. I'm at grandma's house. I should be done any minute." Whispering: "No, I will not let you say hi to Brad! I'll talk to you later, bye." Rory hung up the phone embarrassed.

Tristan smirked at Rory, enjoying the Brad reference. "Who's Brad Mar-, uh Rory?" He covered the nickname, not wanting her grandmother to hear.

"Oh, no one that concerns you." Rory quickly covered. "Grandma, I'm sorry but I have to be getting home, my bus leaves in ten minutes."

"Rory, you should really let our driver take you home. I hate you taking the bus." Emily said disgustedly.

Rory didn't want to stay there another minute and quickly said, "No, grandma it's fine. I don't mind taking the bus. I will just go get changed and leave." She went up the stairs as quickly as the heels would allow and changed out of the gown, replacing it on its hanger. She returned downstairs, Chilton uniform back in place.

"Goodbye grandma, I will see you soon." She said, giving Emily a hug. As politely as she could, she muttered "Bye Tristan."

Tristan laughed at the hidden distaste in her voice. "See you tomorrow at school Rory. In fact, I'm looking forward to it."

**Hey, this chapter was a little bit longer! I was just going to stop before she came down in the dress, but I thought I should keep going. Please, please review! They make me want to update quickly. As I said before, most of this story is already written, so I am trying to post frequently! Much thanks, love ya:)**

**P.S. Both the Audrey Hepburn comment and Katie Kethington (not exactly sure on that last name) are references from the actual show.**


	5. Thank God for Missed Buses

TITLE: Presenting... Mary

SUMMARY: A twist in the episode "Presenting Lorelai Gilmore." Who will be Rory's escort?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gilmore Girls or anything related to it. I am just an obsessive fan!

**A/N: This is my first fanfic ever! I have been reading and enjoying them for a long time and never got the courage to write one myself! Please be kind and review. I accept constructive criticism! Thanks for giving me a chance!**

**Also, italics mean a character's thoughts!**

**The kiss at the piano in season one DID happen!**

**I'm so excited that people are actually reading this story! All of your reviews encourage me and I REALLY appreciate them! Thanks so much for making me smile!**

_Of course this would happen! I must have angered the gods, because this week is just getting worse by the day. And to top it off, I really have to pee! Note to self: drink less coffee. _Rory was trudging back towards her grandparent's house, freezing in the October wind. She had made it to the bus stop just in time to see the bus pulling away. The usual five minute walk seemed to be taking hours and the elements were really taking a toll on her usually straight hair. The wind had flung it in every direction, making it somewhat poofy. _Tristan better be gone when I get there, because there is no way I'm letting him see me like this. Wait, why should I care what he thinks?_

Tristan was climbing into the driver's seat of his new Porsche, compliments of his parents. What they lacked in love, they made up for in gifts. Just another perk of being a Hartford rich kid. As he was preparing to back out of the driveway, he noticed Rory in his rearview mirror. He got out of the car and headed towards her.

"Hey Mare, miss your bus or something?"

Rory didn't even slow down as she said over her shoulder "No, I just missed you so much I had to come back and see if you were still here."

Taken back by her sarcastic and bitter tone, Tristan was having a hard time thinking of a comeback. He had to run up the long driveway to catch up to her. "Don't worry Mary, it happens all the time. You know there's room for one more in the Porsche."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'll just get a ride from my grandmother."

Rory reached the door and quickly smoothed her hair down. She was about to ring the bell, but Tristan grabbed her hand. The two stood still for about a minute with Tristan's hand still holding hers. Rory had lost herself in his eyes and didn't even think to move away. The door suddenly swung open and Tristan reluctantly dropped Rory's hand. If it hadn't been for Emily opening the door, Tristan was sure he could have stayed like that forever._ Great timing Mrs. Gilmore. Just when I start to think how useful you've been, you ruin a perfect moment._

"Rory, Tristan. I thought I heard something out here. Why are you still here?" Emily asked, smiling at the position she had caught them in.

Rory looked at her feet in embarrassment and said "I missed my bus and Tristan saw me as he was leaving."

"I offered her a ride Mrs. Gilmore, but she refused." Tristan said to Emily, knowing she would love the idea of him driving her granddaughter home.

"Rory, you should be grateful for the kind offer. I think it is an excellent idea. It will give you two a chance to talk some more. Privately." Emily said, putting an emphasis on the world 'privately.' This caused Rory to blush, making her already wind blown cheeks pinker.

"Stars Hollow is really out of his way grandma. I wouldn't want to put Tristan out." Rory tried to reason.

Tristan was standing stuck in thought._ Nothing involving you could ever be an inconvenience._ Realizing that both women were waiting for Tristan to say something, he quickly said "I don't mind, really. I would love to see your town."

"Perfect. Now you two run along, it's getting late. I will talk to you both soon." Emily said, giving them both a gentle push towards the car.

Five minutes later, Rory was seated uncomfortably next to Tristan, constantly switching the radio station in nervousness. Tristan noticed her uneasiness and took a deep breath to overcome his own. _For once in my life, I have nothing to say. How is it that she can actually make me, the King of Chilton, nervous? _

Rory finally broke the tension filled silence by asking "so, don't you have any decent c.d.s we can listen to?"

Tristan smiled and nodded to the glove box. "Check in there. There should be something good." He watched as she searched through his choices, amused at the smile on her face.

"Coldplay?" Rory asked surprised. "I seriously wouldn't take you for a Coldplay kind of guy."

"Well what can I say Mare, I'm just full of surprises." Tristan said huskily, giving Rory a warm feeling in her stomach. _How does he manage to make everything he says into an innuendo? Now that's a skill that comes from being a player._

"Yeah, well I'll just have to see about that." Rory said, giving him a sweet smile as she put the c.d. in and turned to her favorite track. Tristan's jaw dropped at her comment. _Is Mary flirting with me? That little smile of hers didn't seem so innocent. No, she's just messing with me, playing the game._

Rory was sitting with her eyes closed, enjoying the music. Tristan took this opportunity to stare at her, stopping only to look at the road. _God she's beautiful. I've never seen someone so naturally beautiful._

And you say nothing at all  
Well I couldn't have said it better myself  
Tonight the conversation takes the fall  
Just love me like you love nobody else

And I know you feel the same  
You've been searching for the words,  
Now you know what to say

Just say nothing  
Don't say a word  
Silence is gold  
Don't say a word

The words continued to float through the car, having a greater effect then either knew. Rory was peacefully mouthing the words and Tristan was using all his will power, which wasn't much, to keep from leaning over to kiss her soft moving lips. The song came to an end and Rory opened her eyes to find Tristan staring at her out of the corner of his eyes. She quickly moved to find another c.d., uncomfortable with the way she was feeling.

"I'm not in the mood for this anymore. Let's see what else you have." Rory said, avoiding looking in Tristan's direction. "Hmm, interesting." Tristan looked to see what she had, but Rory had already inserted it into the c.d. player.

I'm a slave for you. I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.  
I'm a slave for you. I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it.

Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,  
(I just wanna dance next to you)  
To another time and place.  
Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,  
(Are you ready)

"So, anything you want to tell me there Bible Boy?" Rory asked between her laughs.

"I swear that is not mine! It's my younger sister Caitlyn's." Tristan said completely embarrassed._ She's never gonna let me forget this._

"It's okay if you like Britney Spears, we all have our guilty pleasures." Rory was trying so hard not to laugh that she actually snorted. _Oh my god! I did not just do that._ She covered her nose and turned a bright shade of red.

"Wow, I can't remember the last time I heard someone snort. You know for most people that would be a turnoff, but you doing it is cute." Tristan said honestly, looking her in the eyes.

Rory became even more embarrassed and started to laugh. "Gee, thanks. I'll be sure to remember that if I ever need to get a guy's attention."

Tristan smiled at her and said "Don't worry Mary, you will never have a hard time getting a guy's attention. Unless of course he's blind."

Rory smiled and said "Not so fast! You can't just compliment me to make me forget about the Britney Spears c.d."

Tristan's face fell, but then brightened when he got an idea. "Okay, fine you got me. I'm a slave for you Mary, always have been."

Rory chose to ignore Tristan's intended sexual insinuation and said "Oh really? This could be quite useful. Do you clean, or do you just have a maid do it?"

Tristan raised an eyebrow suggestively and said "Quite useful indeed. As for the cleaning, I'd prefer to do other more _fun_ things for you."

"Oh Tristan, you really have to stop dreaming. Never going to happen." Rory told him teasingly. She had found herself enjoying their playful bantering.

Tristan gave her a toothy grin as he came to the Stars Hollow exit. "We'll see Mary, we'll see."

Rory helped Tristan navigate to her house, laughing when they got to Monty the rooster sitting at the corner of the road.

"Nice little town you got here Mary. I guess street signs are too boring for the likes of you?"

"Of course. And I'd advise you to never, ever mock Monty. My mother would kill you." Rory said as she opened the car door. She grabbed her backpack and was moving to close the door, but was stopped by Tristan's hand. _He's getting into a habit of stopping me from leaving. I better watch that._

Tristan leaned over the passenger seat and slightly pulled Rory towards him. Without giving her a chance to protest, he gave her a light kiss on the cheek. He had a firm grasp on her arm and neither made an effort to move away. Rory saw a flicker of something in his eyes that intrigued her. She was searching them for meaning, any clue as to what he was feeling. Without thinking, she moved to whisper in his ear "Good night Tristan, I'll see you tomorrow." Her words were slow and breathy, causing a chill to run down his back.

"Looking forward to it." And after a slight pause he added "Rory."

Rory moved from his arms and closed the door, walking in a daze to her house. _He called me Rory. My name sounds so different coming from his mouth. Man, I'm in trouble. I just need very large amounts of coffee and I will be able to think clearly again. _

"Hey hun, what's up? You look all spacey." Lorelai asked, looking at her daughter strangely as she came through the door.

"Oh nothing. Everything's fine. I just had a weird afternoon. No big deal." _Yeah right, no big deal. I've never felt that way with Dean, and it was only a kiss on the cheek. Oh, no! What about Dean?_

**Hey everybody! I re-wrote this chapter at midnight, so I hope it's not bad. I had fun with this one though! Please please review! Thanks for reading, I love you all.**

**P.S. I do not own "Couldn't Have Said it Better" by Coldplay or "I'm a Slave 4 U" (That's really how it's spelled LOL) by Britney Spears.**


	6. Confusing Confessions

TITLE: Presenting... Mary

SUMMARY: A twist in the episode "Presenting Lorelai Gilmore." Who will be Rory's escort?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gilmore Girls or anything related to it. I am just an obsessive fan!

**A/N: This is my first fanfic ever! I have been reading and enjoying them for a long time and never got the courage to write one myself! Please be kind and review. I accept constructive criticism! Thanks for giving me a chance!**

**Also, italics mean a character's thoughts!**

**The kiss at the piano in season one DID happen!**

**Sorry for the little gap in updating. I hope this chapter is okay, I was having a hard time getting this together. **

**All of the reviewers have been so awesome! You guys really do encourage me to keep posting, even when I feel unsure. So, if I hadn't said it enough yet, thank you, thank you, thank you! Smiles to all of you.**

Rory hadn't slept at all last night. She just laid in bed thinking about Tristan and Dean. She had definitely felt something when Tristan kissed her, reminding her of their kiss at Madeline's party. She couldn't even remember the last time she felt something when kissing Dean. Sure the kisses were nice, but they didn't give her the same fluttering feeling anymore. She needed to sort out her feelings, and fast.

It was 7:00 in the morning and Rory was sitting at the counter in Luke's. Well, more like laying on the counter. "Coffee" she muttered.

"Hey Luke, you heard the girl, more coffee. Hop to it mister!" Lorelai said cheerfully. She had been trying desperately to cheer Rory up all morning. _Something's up with her. She came home from mom's in a really strange mood yesterday._

Luke sighed and said "she's already had three cups this morning. I'm not contributing to this sickness anymore." He went back to the kitchen and came out with their food, placing the heaping plates in front of them. The rest of breakfast was spent with Rory sitting quietly, pretending to listen to Lorelai's story about Michel and an incident involving a guest.

Rory made her way to her locker, hoping Tristan wouldn't be waiting for her. Never one to disappoint, Tristan was leaning against the lockers when she arrived. "Hey Mary, I got a surprise for you."

"I'm not in the mood for this right now Tristan. Can't you go bug someone else?"

Tristan, hurt at her reaction said "fine, forget it." _What did I do? Last time I saw her she was looking forward to seeing me, now she's acting like she never wants to see me again. I really don't understand this girl. _Tristan gave her one last glance and walked away, leaving Rory staring after him.

_Is it my imagination, or did Tristan seem hurt by what I said? _Rory thought, walking towards her first class. She hadn't intended on being rude to him, but she just wasn't ready to talk to him yet. For the rest of the day Rory couldn't concentrate. She kept wondering why he had reacted so differently to her typical remark. _Did he really have a surprise for me?_

Tristan was sitting in his room after school when there was a knock on his door. "Mr. DuGrey, there is someone here to see you." Curious, Tristan went downstairs to see who it was. He was shocked to see Rory standing in the foyer, looking very upset. He could tell she had been crying and it seemed like she was still fighting back the tears.

"Rory, what are you doing here?" Tristan walked over to her and took her hand. She allowed him to lead her upstairs to his room. He shut the door and motioned for her to sit on the bed.

Rory remained silent, looking around Tristan's room. There were posters all over the walls and she began to stare at the one right above Tristan's head. Unable to wait any longer, Tristan quietly said "Rory, are you alright?"

Finally, Rory shouted "No! I'm not alright! I don't know what I'm doing or why I'm doing it!" Tears started to roll down her cheeks, running her already smudged makeup.

"What? What don't you know you're doing?" Tristan was growing more concerned by the minute. He had never seen Rory like this and he wasn't sure what to say to comfort her.

"Why did you have to mess with my head? I was perfectly happy until you came along. I loved my boyfriend, or at least I thought I did." Rory was sobbing and staring wide-eyed at Tristan.

"Please tell me what's wrong." Tristan moved to sit next to Rory, putting his arm over her shoulder and pulling her close.

"All I can think about is you and I don't even know why. I'm supposed to hate you." Rory was looking at her lap, afraid to see Tristan's reaction. When she finally looked up at him, his face was unreadable.

"Rory, I don't know what to say. But I do know that I have wanted to hear you say that for two years." Tristan said quietly and sincerely. He didn't even recognize his own voice. He remained still, staring at her. It felt like one of his dreams and he was afraid if he moved, he would wake up.

After several minutes of quietly staring at each other, Rory softly said "I don't know if I can do this. What about Dean? Oh god, I'm such an awful person!" Rory resumed her sobbing and Tristan felt the shaking of her shoulders. He just held her, silently reassuring her until she stopped crying.

"You are not an awful person Rory. You are the kindest person I have ever met." Tristan almost seemed sad at saying this. He knew she would never do anything to hurt someone, meaning that she wouldn't hurt her boyfriend. _She's going to realize that this is a mistake and go back to Dean._

"No, I'm not. Look what I'm doing. I'm crying in the arms of another guy because I've felt more for him in the past few days then for my boyfriend." Rory knew what she was doing was wrong and that no matter what she would end up hurting someone. _I don't know what to do. I'm playing with the feelings of two guys and I can't decide what I want._ Rory stood up and quickly walked out the door, leaving Tristan staring at her retreating back.

Tristan heard the front door close and quietly said to himself "I love you Rory." He walked over to his dresser and retrieved the Coldplay tickets he had planned on giving to her today. _I should have known that buying concert tickets for Rory never works out well. Last time I had to watch her making out with her boyfriend after telling him she hated me._ He put the tickets back in the drawer and slammed it shut. Then he fell back on to his bed, falling asleep thinking about Rory.

Rory had cried all the way back to Stars Hollow. She kept seeing Dean and Tristan's faces in her head. _Why is this so hard? Dean is my sweet boyfriend and Tristan is the guy who has tormented me for two years. This should be an easy choice. But it's not and I can't figure out why._ After getting off the bus, Rory had wanted to see Lane but it was past 8:30 and Mrs. Kim does not allow visitors after that time. Instead, she headed to Luke's and was not surprised to see her mom sitting at the counter.

"Rory, I'm so glad you're here. I was about to hit Luke because he's been saying terrible things about my beloved coffee." Lorelai looked like she was actually enjoying herself with Luke, and Rory wasn't in the mood for their flirting. She went up to them and asked for a cup of coffee to go.

"Sorry mom, I'd love to stay but I have a ton of homework to do." Rory said, not looking Lorelai in the eye. She knew her mom would be able to tell something was wrong if she got a good look at her face.

Lorelai could tell something was wrong, but knew her daughter well enough to know that if she wanted to talk, she'd ask. "Ok hun, I'll be home in a little bit and I'll get some Chinese from Al's." Luke cleared his throat loudly and looked annoyed.

"Don't talk about getting someone else's food while you're in my diner."

"Oh, relax Luke. You know we love you more. If only you would consider offering some ethnic food, we would never leave here." Lorelai was giving Luke a sweet smile, knowing he wouldn't stay mad.

"Fine, go ahead and rot your stomachs away with Al's food. Just don't come crying to me when you're sick." Luke headed towards the back and Rory gave her mom a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving.

Rory was sitting on her bed, attempting to finish her homework when Lorelai came through her door. "Hey, I got the food but I think we should get a movie, don't you?"

Rory didn't even look up from her homework when she said "I don't know mom. I don't think I have time."

Lorelai knew something was bothering her and finally said "Ror, please tell me what has been going on with you. I'm really worried about you."

Rory opened her mouth to speak, but burst out in tears instead. Lorelai moved to the bed and embraced her in a tight hug. "It's okay sweets. Just tell me what happened and we'll fix it."

Rory pulled away from the hug and looked at her mom. She wasn't sure how well her mom would take the news about her feelings for Tristan. Lorelai was always going on and on about what a great boyfriend Dean was. She decided she had to tell someone before she went crazy, and slowly said "I, I don't think I love Dean anymore."

Not sure how to react, Lorelai said "Oh, well, when did this happen?"

"The last couple of days. Tristan and I have been spending a lot of time together and I think I like him." Rory couldn't bring herself to look at her mom. She felt so guilty at the confession.

"Ror, you know it's okay if you don't love Dean anymore. It was bound to happen sometime. He is just your first boyfriend. I know it hurts to admit, but you didn't do anything wrong."

"How can you say that? I'm supposed to love Dean. What kind of person dumps their boyfriend for a guy she couldn't stand a week ago?" Rory had started crying again and Lorelai was stroking her arm comfortingly.

"Ror, don't you think it's possible that you have liked Tristan for a long time and never noticed it?" Lorelai asked, knowing the answer. She could tell from the stories that Rory told her about Tristan. She acted as if he was annoying, but she believed she did so to cover her true feelings.

"I don't know! I'm so confused mom." Rory looked into her mom's eyes, trying to find an answer to her problem. She knew she wouldn't find one, but she wasn't able to look to herself for one either.

Lorelai could see the internal battling Rory had engaged in and decided she should leave her alone to think. "Why don't you go to sleep hun? A good night's sleep always helps."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow." Rory moved to put her things in her backpack and Lorelai headed to the kitchen. Just as she was about to close the door, Rory said "Hey mom? Thanks for listening and not being mad at me."

"Anytime kiddo, anytime. I love you." Lorelai smiled and closed the door. Rory changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed. She knew she wasn't going to get much sleep tonight. The ball was only two days away and Rory was dreading it more then ever before.

**Hey, so that's it! Please tell me it didn't suck too much. It may seem a little fast for Rory to admit her feelings, but I really didn't want to drag it out any longer. Thanks for reading, and please review. :)**


	7. Don't Run Away

TITLE: Presenting... Mary

SUMMARY: A twist in the episode "Presenting Lorelai Gilmore." Who will be Rory's escort?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gilmore Girls or anything related to it. I am just an obsessive fan!

**A/N: This is my first fanfic ever! I have been reading and enjoying them for a long time and never got the courage to write one myself! Please be kind and review. I accept constructive criticism! Thanks for giving me a chance!**

**Also, italics mean a character's thoughts.**

**Hey, sorry for the lack of updates in the past few days. I was at my freshman orientation for college! Scary, huh? No, it was great and I am so excited. Thanks again to all the reviewers. If it weren't for you guys, I would have stopped this story a while ago. Thanks for encouraging me, I appreciate it so much!**

Rory woke to noises in the kitchen. Tired and annoyed, she got out of bed and opened her bedroom door. "Mom, geeze, what-"

"Hey kiddo, good morning!"

"Dad? Oh my god, I completely forgot that you were coming." Rory said, running over to Christopher and giving him a large hug.

"Well, don't I feel special." Chris gave Rory a teasing smile and handed her a cup of coffee.

Rory gave her dad an apologetic look and said "Sorry dad, I've just had a lot on my mind."

"Well that's her excuse, but I was shocked to see you for different reasons." Lorelai finally spoke up, not wanting Chris to ask what was on Rory's mind.

"Didn't think I'd show, huh?"

"No, of course not." Lorelai said unconvincingly, then added "Well, ok, yes."

"I guess I deserve that. I really am sorry that I have been so busy lately. Can I take you guys for coffee to help make up for it?"

Lorelai's eyes brightened and with a huge smile she said "Don't have to ask us twice, let's go to Luke's!" Rory, not looking nearly as enthusiastic about coffee as she should, went to her room to change for school. The only thing on her mind was Tristan and the fact that she would have to see him in less than two hours.

The three entered Luke's and sat at a table near the window, much to Rory's dismay. She didn't want Dean to walk by and see them. The last thing she needed was Dean around. _I still don't know what I'm going to do. I made such a mess of myself in front of Tristan and I am dreading seeing my boyfriend. _Luke came to take their order, and his face visibly fell at the sight of Christopher. Completely oblivious, Lorelai said "Hey, you in the flannel, get us some coffee."

Luke slightly smiled at her, then turned to Chris and gruffly said "You want some too?"

"Yeah, thanks." Chris was looking at Luke curiously. He could tell Luke didn't like him, and he was pretty sure why. Luke turned and walked towards the counter.

Chris put his suspicions to the side and turned his attention to the silent Rory, slumped in her seat. "Ror, are you okay? You have barely said anything all morning."

"Uh huh. Great." Rory mumbled, staring out the window towards Stars Hollow High. School would be starting soon and she was watching the crowds of teenagers walking towards the building. She wanted to wait for Dean to go into school before she went outside to her bus stop.

"Yeah Chris, don't worry about her. She was just up late studying last night." Lorelai launched into a rant about the amount of homework Chilton gives, purposing taking Chris' attention away from Rory. She knew that Rory didn't want to talk about what was really bothering her, especially with her dad. The rest of breakfast flew by, Rory staring out the window and Chris and Lorelai talking about each other's work.

Rory had thankfully seen Dean walk into the school a minute earlier and headed towards her bus stop. Sitting on the bus, she was trying to read her latest book, _The Lovely Bones_. Just the other day she had been engrossed in the narrator talking from heaven, but now she was reading the same line over and over again. Rory looked up, surprised when the bus pulled up to Chilton. _We're already here? Man, that was fast. _Wishing the bus ride could have lasted forever, she reluctantly gathered her things and slowly walked inside the school. Rory made her way to her locker, completely stuck in a daze. After getting the morning's books and closing the door, she finally noticed that she had not seen Tristan. Sure that she had scared him away, she sadly went to her first class. _I must have really freaked him out last night, and now he wants nothing to do with me. _

Tristan had watched Rory the minute she walked in the door. He saw her walking, her usually bright blue eyes dull as she stared ahead She seemed as if she was moving on auto-pilot, completely unaware of what was around her. Had she bothered to look, she would have seen him staring lovingly at her from the corner. _Something's wrong with her. She looks so lifeless, so un-Rory like. _Not sure what to do, Tristan went to his classes. He didn't think that Rory would want to see him.

Rory made it to lunch, having no idea what had happened in any of her previous classes. She sat at her usual table, put her head phones in place and started to attempt reading her book. After a few minutes, she couldn't stand being there any longer. She felt as if she was being stared at, and she had no idea why. She rose from her seat and quickly made her way outside to the benches in the quad. It was surprisingly warm for October, and she sat relaxed in the light breeze.

Tristan was sitting in the lunch room staring at the empty seat Rory had vacated. "Hey Tris! Earth to Tristan!" His friends were trying to get his attention, but he didn't even notice them. After what seemed like hours, he tore his eyes away from the spot and turned to his friends.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go outside for some fresh air." Not waiting for a response, he made his way outside. Tristan's fast stroll came to an abrupt stop when he caught sight of Rory, sitting peacefully on a bench. She had a small smile on her face and she no longer seemed as dazed. _Now that's the Rory I know._ Encouraged by an unknown source of confidence, he walked over and sat next to her.

The sound of Tristan sitting beside her made Rory jump. Now aware of his intense stare, she turned towards him and looked into his eyes. They sat locked on to each other's eyes for several minutes, neither saying a thing. Rory finally realized how long they had been staring and moved her head away, embarrassed. Tristan saw the uncomfortable look on her face and said "I'm sorry. I'll just leave you alone." He moved to stand, but stopped when he heard Rory speak.

"Wait, don't go. Please." She looked at him with pleading eyes, and he instantly sat back down. They continued to sit in silence, both wanting to speak, but not sure what to say.

Tristan was thinking he should leave, but realized that this may be the only time to talk to Rory. In a quiet voice he said "Rory, I know that you are confused. I can't stand seeing you so upset."

The sincerity in his voice told Rory that he was being truthful. She slid closer to him, now mere inches away from his body. It was comforting being close to him, and she finally spoke "I am confused, but that is no excuse for running out on you last night. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, I understand." Tristan wasn't sure if this was true. He knew how he felt, he was sure of it. He had no idea what was going on in Rory's head, and it was killing him.

Rory gave him a weak smile. "Thanks." She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug. She wasn't even sure why, but she needed to be close to him. Tristan, surprised, placed his arms around her and stroked her back in small circles. After several minutes, Tristan felt tears dripping down the side of his neck. He pulled back and lifted Rory's chin with his thumb.

Staring into her eyes he said "Shh, it's okay Ror. I will do whatever you want me to." He wiped her tears with the pads of his thumbs and pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ears.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Rory was choking back her sobs, trying desperately to regain her composure.

"Because you mean everything to me. I just want you to be happy. You are too wonderful to be-" Tristan was cut off by Rory's lips on his. Shocked, he remained still while Rory softly kissed him. As she continued, Tristan finally returned the kiss. It slowly became more passionate and he licked Rory's bottom lip, causing her to open her mouth, allowing him more access. They fought for control and Rory finally ended the kiss, sucking on his bottom lip. They breathlessly pulled apart, Rory looking shyly at her lap.

Smiling, Tristan said "Please don't run away." Behind his smiling face, he was scared to death that she would leave him. His smile brightened when Rory laced her fingers with his.

"I'm not running. Not any more." Tristan, happier than ever, leaned forward and gave her a short, sweet kiss. After moving apart, they both sat unsure of what to do next.

Tristan tentatively asked "So… What happens now?"

A look of realization appeared on Rory's face. She had forgotten about their situation. She just kissed Tristan, and she is going out with Dean. "I don't know. What does this mean for you?"

"I told you, you mean everything to me. I can't just ignore what happened." Tristan's voice seemed guarded. The girl in front of him had the power to rip his heart to pieces, and he was afraid.

Rory looked at him, giving him a sweet smile. She didn't want to hurt Tristan, but she also didn't want to hurt Dean. She knew what she had to do, and it wasn't going to be easy. "No, I don't want to ignore it either. I have to go do something, and I will talk to you tomorrow. I promise." She gave him a quick kiss and walked to the bus stop, not caring that it was only lunch time.

Tristan watched until he could no longer see her. _This is good, at least I think. I have wanted this for so long. I can't screw this up now._ He stood and walked back towards the school, wanting the day to be over so he could see Rory.

**Hey Everybody! Please, please review! I'm not sure on this chapter, but I knew that I wanted this to happen before the ball.** **As always, thanks so much for taking the time to read. I love all of you guys!**

**P.S. I do not own _The Lovely Bones _by Alice Sebold. If you haven't read it, you should. It's great!**


	8. Do You Understand?

TITLE: Presenting... Mary

SUMMARY: A twist in the episode "Presenting Lorelai Gilmore." Who will be Rory's escort?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gilmore Girls or anything related to it. I am just an obsessive fan!

**A/N: This is my first fanfic ever! I have been reading and enjoying them for a long time and never got the courage to write one myself! Please be kind and review. I accept constructive criticism! Thanks for giving me a chance!**

**Also, italics mean a character's thoughts.**

**Hey, once again sorry for the lack of updates. Things have been crazy with my family lately and I couldn't find time to write. Sorry for the excuses! All of the reviewers: Thank you so much for continuing to read this story, it means a lot! All of your reviews truly make me smile when I really need it! Now, on with the story:)**

The bus from Hartford pulled in to Stars Hollow at 1:45 in the afternoon. Rory had spent the whole trip alternating between worrying about missing school and what she was going to tell Dean. At least she had some time to think before Dean got out of school. She headed towards Luke's, in desperate need of coffee.

"Hey Luke, may I have some coffee please?" Rory sat at the counter and gave him her best puppy dog eyes.

Luke gave her a confused look and asked "Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

Rory, having forgotten that she wasn't supposed to be in Stars Hollow, said "Oh, the rest of today's classes were cancelled."

"Oh, okay." Luke filled a mug and placed it in front of her. "Want anything to eat?"

"No thanks, I'm just waiting for Dean to get out of school." Rory said, glancing towards the window.

"Well, just tell me if you want anything else." Luke went to serve his other customers, leaving Rory alone at the counter. She was suddenly very nervous and afraid to see Dean. _What am I going to say to him? Sorry Dean, I like someone else, I hope you understand? Oh yeah, that would work so well._ Luke, having noticed that Rory had become fascinated with the countertop, was waving his hand in front of her face. Breaking her stare, she looked up surprised.

"Huh? No thanks, I don't want anymore coffee." Rory said, now staring at her mug.

Luke looked at her, concern covering his face. "Well, that's good considering I didn't ask."

"Oh, sorry. I guess I just zoned off. Do you know what time it is?" Luke glanced at his watch and told her it was 2:30.

"Wow, I gotta go. Thanks Luke." Rory quickly left the diner, leaving a very confused Luke staring after her. School had just been dismissed and she went to meet Dean on the steps. Dean came out the door, his face brightening when he saw Rory.

"Hey, this is a nice surprise." He gave her a kiss on the lips, but shortened it when he sensed Rory's hesitation.

"Yeah, school ended early today. Do you think we could go somewhere and talk?" Rory watched his face, feeling incredibly guilty about what she was going to do.

Dean could tell something was wrong and his words came out louder then intended when he answered "What? What is going on now? Did Tristan do something to you? I swear I'm going to kill him."

Rory winced at his tone, and quietly said "No, he didn't do anything." She paused and slowly added "But I did." Not ready to see his reaction, she looked down at the ground.

"Wha- what?" Dean stammered, leaning down to try and see Rory's eyes. He lifted her head with his hand, and frowned at her tears.

"Dean, I am so sorry, but I can't be with you anymore."

"Where is this coming from? Is it Tristan?" Dean's voice was growing more intense and his eyebrows were furrowed in anger.

Rory took a step back, preparing for the hardest thing she has ever said. "I'm not in love with you anymore. I'm so sorry."

Dean's face fell, and his anger soon turned to sadness. "What?"

Rory was crying again. She stepped towards Dean and cupped his cheek with her hand. "I didn't mean for it to happen, but I like Tristan."

Dean pushed her hand away, his anger rising once again. "Don't touch me. I can't believe you are leaving me for him. You know he's going to break your heart."

Rory said a quiet "Goodbye Dean" and turned to walk away.

"Once he gets what he wants he'll go back to treating you like dirt!" Dean screamed after her, getting the attention of his fellow classmates. He ignored their whispers and walked towards his house.

Rory began to run, sobbing even more. Dean's words had really hit her, reinforcing one of her greatest fears about Tristan. She ran until she reached her house, collapsing on the porch. Lorelai was still at the inn and her father had gone to visit his parents in Hartford. She continued her crying for several more minutes, her tears slowly subsiding. After taking deep breaths to calm herself, she went inside. On the kitchen table was a note from Lorelai:

Have to stay at the inn late tonight. Your dad should be home around 5:00. Call me if you need anything.

Love,

Your Creator

Rory went to her room and changed into her pajamas. Ignoring the voice in her head that told her to do her homework, she crawled into bed. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep. About an hour later, Rory woke to insistent knocking on the front door. She trudged to the door and was shocked when she opened the door to reveal Tristan.

Tristan took in her appearance. She was wearing pajamas, her hair was stuck to the side of her face and her eyes were bright red. "Ror, are you okay?"

"What are you doing here? I told you I would talk to you tomorrow." Rory said tiredly. She wasn't in the mood for this now. All she wanted to do was sleep.

"I couldn't wait that long. I'm really worried about you." Tristan stepped in the house and closed the door.

"I'm fine, now will you please go." Rory tried to sound forceful, but her face said otherwise. Tristan saw the sadness in her eyes and he stepped forward to pull her into a hug.

"You are not fine. I hate seeing you like this, please tell me what's wrong." Tristan whispered comfortingly in her ear. With any other girl he would have been tired of this, but he could hold Rory all day.

Rory finally gave in and sadly whispered "I broke up with Dean." She pulled back and looked into Tristan's eyes.

Trying his best not to look ecstatic, Tristan said "I'm sorry." _What else am I supposed to say? Thank God?_

"It's not your fault. I needed to do it, I don't love him anymore." Rory stood nervously in front of Tristan, not sure what to do next.

"Well, if it's what you wanted, why are you so upset?"

"Because I hurt him." She paused and started "and…"

"And what?" Tristan asked worried.

"And he reminded me of something. Something I have been worried about." Rory looked away, afraid to tell Tristan her concern.

Tristan became nervous and moved to look in her eyes. "What is it?"

"How do I know that you actually like me? Once you prove I will go out with you, you'll dump me." Rory said in a bitter voice.

Tristan was taken aback. He felt so awful at her words. _Does she really think that's how I feel about her? _"Rory, how could you say that? You are not some conquest to me, I love you."

Rory shot her head back to look at him. "How could you love me? We barely know each other."

"Rory, when I saw you that first day I was infatuated with you. I watched you constantly, and I saw who you are. You are the sweetest, kindest, most beautiful girl I have ever met. When we kissed at Madeline's party, I never felt anything like it. I knew from that short moment that I loved you." Tristan finished, becoming embarrassed over his proclamation. After several minutes of silence, he moved to leave, sure that he had made a mistake.

Rory finally spoke up "Tristan, wait." She had been shocked at Tristan's words, unsure what to make of them. The pained look on his face as he moved to leave brought her to her senses. She moved to Tristan and grabbed his hand that he had placed on the doorknob. The two stood staring at each other in silence. It was finally Tristan's turn to initiate the kiss. He bent down, gently pressing his lips on to hers. Rory wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. The kiss was passionate, but not filled with urgency. Everything they felt was being shown to each other, and they took their time. Finally pulling back for air, they stood foreheads together.

Just as they moved to reconnect, the front door opened. They quickly pulled apart, embarrassed in front of Christopher. "Hey, sorry to interrupt. No, wait, I'm not sorry. Who the hell are you and what are you doing with my daughter?"

"Um, I uh am-" Tristan started, but Rory stepped in.

"Dad, this is Tristan DuGrey."

Chris looked back and forth between the teens and seemed to realize something. "Oh, so this is the famous escort?"

Tristan, looking relieved said "Yes, sir. We were just discussing tomorrow's ball."

Chris didn't buy it, but looking at Rory's pleading eyes, he decided to let it go. "Oh, exciting stuff isn't it? I myself have been to tons of these things."

Rory brightened and said "Yup, good old times I'm sure. Well Tristan, I think we're all set. I'll talk to you tomorrow, right?"

Tristan smiled at her and said "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow. It was nice to meet you sir."

"You too kid. I guess I'll see you at the ball."

"Great, bye." Tristan opened the door and gave Rory a wink as Chris started to walk towards the living room. As soon as he was out of earshot, he whispered "Bye Mary." For once, she smiled at the nickname and motioned for him to leave. Tristan walked to his car, a huge smile on his face. _I think this ball is going to be a lot better then I thought._

**So, I hope this wasn't too cheesy. I really didn't want it to be, but it was kinda hard to avoid. Plus, who doesn't like a little declaration of love by Tristan :) Please please review! I think this story is coming to a close soon. The ball is almost here! Thanks to you all!**


	9. It's All Starting to Make Sense

TITLE: Presenting... Mary

SUMMARY: A twist in the episode "Presenting Lorelai Gilmore." Who will be Rory's escort?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gilmore Girls or anything related to it. I am just an obsessive fan!

**A/N: This is my first fanfic ever! I have been reading and enjoying them for a long time and never got the courage to write one myself! Please be kind and review. I accept constructive criticism! Thanks for giving me a chance!**

**Also, italics mean a character's thoughts.**

**Sorry, Sorry, Sorry for the delay in updates! My only excuse is writer's block and the crazy thing that is life. Due to the writer's block, this is really a filler chapter. I didn't want to write the ball now because I think it is the most important part of the story. To all the reviewers: I can't say thank you enough, you are all great. Thanks so much for waiting!**

Lorelai came home around 8:00, finding Chris and Rory eating pizza in front of the t.v. She smiled at the sight of her daughter finally spending some time with her father. "Hey, there better be some pizza left for me!"

Chris gave her a mischievous smile and said "Sorry Lore, Rory sure can eat."

"What can I say, I got it from mom." Rory got up and put her arm around Lorelai, looking very proud.

"Sure, sure blame me." Lorelai plopped down next to Chris and gave Rory a once over. "Ror, why are you in your pajamas already?"

Rory looked down at her clothes and said "Oh, I just had a long day and I wanted to be comfortable." Not wanting to elaborate on her long day, Rory moved towards the kitchen, stating that she needed coffee.

"There's something off with her. What happened when I was gone?" Lorelai gave Chris a serious look, concerned about Rory's recent behavior since the start of the debutante ball nonsense.

"I'm not sure. I came home and there was a blonde kid here. It seemed like I interrupted something and he left pretty quickly."

"Oh, Tristan was here. I get it now. I have to go talk to her." Lorelai left Chris sitting on the couch. Rory was sitting at the kitchen table, staring at the empty coffee mug in front of her.

"Finally decided to master the ability to conjure coffee with your mind, huh?" Rory looked up at her mom, surprised at being broken from her thoughts. Lorelai went to the coffee maker and started it.

Recovering, Rory said "Yeah, you know I thought it could save us a lot of money."

Lorelai smiled and sat next to her at the table. "Ror, what happened today? Better yet, what has been happening all week?"

Rory opened her mouth to speak, then closed it. _Will she be mad? _Hesitantly, she said "I broke up with Dean."

Faking surprise, Lorelai said "Oh, Ror, why? I thought you guys were happy."

Rory, taking Lorelai's reaction as a bad one, quietly said "I don't love him anymore mom. It just wasn't the same."

Lorelai took in the ashamed look on Rory's face, and instantly felt bad. She pulled her into a hug and said "Oh hun, it's okay. You were right to end it."

"Really? Then why do I feel so bad?" Rory was looking to her mom for the right answer. Any answer that would make what was happening seem logical.

Lorelai didn't want to continue beating around the bush, so she asked "Maybe because you were feeling something for someone else?"

Rory felt both relieved and embarrassed at the question. She was glad her mom already knew, but she wasn't sure how she felt about it. "You're right. How do you always do that?"

"I have special mother powers." Rory smiled and Lorelai continued "How are things with Tristan? Your dad said he was here earlier."

At the mention of Tristan, Rory became visibly brighter. This not being missed by Lorelai, she wiggled her eyebrows and said "Oh, that good, huh?"

"Mom!" Rory playfully hit Lorelai, then burst into laughs. "I think it is going good." Rory chose to say the next part very carefully. "He told me he loves me."

"What? Wow, that boy is good! Anything else?" Lorelai looked at her daughter expectantly.

"We kind of kissed. Again." Rory said shyly.

"Again? You mean besides that party?"

Rory groaned and said "No, we kissed earlier too."

"Wait, why are you acting as if that is a bad thing?" Lorelai looked genuinely confused at Rory's alternating moods.

"Because I cheated on Dean. I am a horrible person." Rory just couldn't get over the fact that she cheated. _Is this going to hang over my head forever?_

"Rory, you're not a horrible person. You had to work out your feelings for Tristan to know if you belonged with Dean." Lorelai couldn't stand seeing her daughter like this. She deserved to be happy, and if happy is with Tristan, then that is where she should be.

After several moments of silence, Rory stood and said "I guess I should go to bed. Tomorrow is the big important ball."

Accepting that she wanted to drop the subject, Lorelai joked "Definitely. You need some serious beauty sleep if Tristan is going to be Prince Charming to your Cinderella."

Rory gave a small laugh and said "Gee, thanks." She went to the living room to say goodnight to Chris, and then went straight to bed.

The next morning, Rory awoke to her alarm buzzing loudly. Rolling over, she cringed at the time: 6:45 am. As she was getting dressed, she heard Lorelai yell from the kitchen "Remind me to kill my mother for making us get up this early on a Saturday!"

Emerging from her bedroom dressed in jeans and a sweater, Rory said "Don't worry, I will. Coffee?"

"Of course, but you are sharing with mommy. Not all of us can have coffee delivered to our door missy." Lorelai was grinning excitedly, not at all normal for this early in the morning.

Confused, Rory asked "What are you talking about?"

"Look outside and see." Rory moved to the front door, followed closely by a bouncing Lorelai.

"Oh. My. God." Rory stood on the porch looking at a box of Luke's donuts inside a heart made of steaming coffee cups.

"This is definitely my kind of kid. I mean donuts and coffee, I'm jealous." Lorelai went inside, leaving Rory staring open mouthed. A minute later, Lorelai returned with Digital Dan in her hand, taking pictures of the scrumptious creation.

Finished, she moved to take a cup and said "Come on Ror, let's get started before they get cold."

Rory took a cup from the point of the heart and grabbed the box of donuts, wondering how Tristan got them from Luke's.

"We should really get going now hun. Mom will kill us if we're late." Lorelai said, grabbing another cup to add to the three she had already drank.

"Oh, right. Let's go." Rory and Lorelai headed towards the Jeep, Rory giving backward glances towards the half heart on their front lawn. The ride to Hartford was spent in silence, Rory smiling dreamily the entire way.

**I know, I know, kinda short and also not the best. Although this is a filler, I did feel that Rory needed to discuss what happened with Lorelai. The ball is next, I promise. I just didn't want to write it when I was so stuck for ideas. Please, please review! THANKS! Luv you all so much! **

**P.S. Was it Digital Dan or Digital Dave? I can't for the life of me remember, so sorry if I mixed it up!**


	10. Evil Can Be Good

TITLE: Presenting... Mary

SUMMARY: A twist in the episode "Presenting Lorelai Gilmore." Who will be Rory's escort?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gilmore Girls or anything related to it. I am just an obsessive fan!

**A/N: This is my first fanfic ever! I have been reading and enjoying them for a long time and never got the courage to write one myself! Please be kind and review. I accept constructive criticism! Thanks for giving me a chance!**

**Also, italics mean a character's thoughts.**

**Wow, this story has 150 reviews! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Your support has been truly amazing! I decided that I need to finish this story before I leave for college in four days. I know I said the ball was next, but I started writing this and it just kept coming. So, instead of making one really long chapter I will post this now and the ball chapter later on tonight. (I hope) Sorry!**

Lorelai and Rory pulled up to the Hartford Ballroom, surprised at the already large amount of cars in the parking lot. Carrying their garment bags, they walked towards the entrance. "Wow, this place brings back memories." Lorelai frowned and looked at Rory skeptically. "You sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, now come on before grandma hunts us down." Rory took hold of Lorelai's arm, forcing her to walk.

Lorelai shouted "No, they'll never take me alive!" Rory smiled, but continued towards the lobby. There they met an obviously annoyed Emily Gilmore.

"Honestly you two, is it really that difficult to be somewhere at a specific time?"

"Why yes mother it is. Especially when that specific time is before 9:00 on a Saturday morning."

Rory noticed the look on her grandmother's face and decided to stop Lorelai before she began ranting. "Don't worry grandma, everything will be just fine."

The elder Gilmore smiled at Rory gratefully. "Yes, of course. Now, come, come we have much to do." Emily led the way to the dressing room, pointing out things along the way.

Ignoring her mother's descriptions of the flowers and linens, Lorelai whispered to Rory "I know why you're acting so nice. Someone's excited to see Brad Pitt."

"Mom, stop calling him Brad Pitt. And I am not excited to see him, I just want to make this as painless as possible for grandma." Rory said, unconsciously looking around the room for a certain someone.

Knowingly, Lorelai said "Uh huh. You know he won't be here for another couple hours, right?"

Acting confused, Rory asked "Who?"

"Brad."

Rory rolled her eyes, frustrated with her mother. "I was looking for dad. Dad, not Tristan. Which is his name by the way. Remember that!"

They had stopped in front of a large oak door, Emily watching them curiously. Lorelai and Rory stopped talking and looked at Emily innocently. "So, this is some door, uh?" Lorelai asked .

Emily looked to Rory, who simply shrugged. Too busy to try to understand, Emily gave up and opened the door with a flourish. There was a visible haze of hairspray in the air and about ten teenage girls in various states of dress. Most were already having their hair and makeup done, while others were running frantically around the room talking on cell phones.

Rory looked at Lorelai and raised her eyebrows in a confused look. Fighting back her laughter, Lorelai asked Emily "Isn't the ball at 6:00?" No response. "Tonight?"

"Yes, you know that Lorelai. I must have told you fifteen times." Emily gently took hold of Rory's arm, leading her to an empty chair in front of a mirror. "Here is where you will get ready Rory. I do hope you can manage by yourself, I have some things I need to take care of."

"Yeah, Ror, you only have" Lorelai stopped to look at her watch. "Nine hours." She put an arm around her daughter and said "Good luck with that."

Rory started laughing, but stopped when she saw her grandmother's scowl reflected in the mirror. Needing a reason to both change the subject and leave the smelly room, Rory asked "Where is the nearest place to find coffee?"

"Oh, great idea. Let's go find some!" Lorelai said, excitedly.

"I'm sorry Lorelai, but I need to take you to the mother's meeting."

A horrified look washed over Lorelai's face and she whispered "Help me." Rory gave her a sympathetic smile and bid them goodbye, watching as her grandmother dragged a protesting Lorelai away.

Rory placed her dress bag on a hanger and left in search of coffee. _We should have brought some more of the Tristan coffee with us._ The thought made her smile, and she happily continued wandering around the huge building. Finally finding a kitchen, she quietly snuck in and grabbed a mug. As she was exiting, she nearly smacked into someone. Looking down at the small amount of spilled coffee she said "I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going."

"My fault for getting in the way of a Gilmore and her coffee."

At the sound of the familiar husky voice, Rory looked up to find herself staring into the blue eyes of Tristan. Surprised she stuttered "Uh, Tristan, wha, what are you doing here?"

Tristan laughed and said "Forgot about me already Mary? I'm hurt."

"No, I just didn't expect to see you here so early." Rory was shifting on her feet, uncomfortable at being in such close proximity to him. She took a small step back and studied his face.

Smiling at her, Tristan said "I just thought you could use the company. I didn't take you as the type to need all day to get ready."

Blushing, Rory said "Oh. Yeah."

Tristan noticed that she seemed uneasy and nervously ran his hand through his hair. "I didn't want to bug you. I can just come back tonight." He gave a small wave of his hand and turned to leave.

Rory quickly walked after him and put her hand on his shoulder, turning him around. "No, I'm sorry! I just didn't know what to say. Stay."

Tristan let out a relieved breath and said "You're sure?"

Rory smiled sweetly at him. She wasn't used to seeing Tristan nervous and unsure. She enjoyed seeing that she had that effect on him. "Please."

With a huge smile he said "Okay." They stood in silence for a moment and he finally said "How about I take you to get some real coffee?"

"That would be great. Whatever bit I didn't spill on your shoe was pretty awful."

Tristan glanced at his shoe, not caring one bit about the small brown stain. "Trust me, I know. Let's go." He placed his hand on the small of her back, leading her to the main entrance.

Rory noticed how happy she felt at his touch, and her nerves began to settle. She smiled as they reached Tristan's car, remembering the first time she had ridden in it. Teasingly, she said "Here I thought you'd have a car for every day of the week. You know, like the underwear?"

Tristan laughed as he opened the door for her. He whispered in her ear "Never did care much for underwear."

Shocked, Rory shouted "Tristan!"

He smirked and said "Just kidding Mare." He closed her door and walked around to the driver's side. Getting in, he smiled at her embarrassed expression.

"Right, I knew that." Tristan started the car and headed out of the parking lot. Rory played with her hands nervously and then remembered Lorelai. "I just have to call my mom really quick. Tell her I left."

"Oh, yeah." Tristan turned down the radio and quietly waited.

Lorelai answered after the first ring. "Help, help help."

"Hey mom, how's the meeting?"

"Oh, peachy. We are currently discussing Bunny's high heel conundrum. What do you think, 3 inch or 5 inch heels?"

"It depends on how tall Bunny is." Tristan gave her an odd look.

"Oh, that would be 5'1". Quite the Bunny if you ask me."

"Definitely the 5 inch then."

"They will be so relieved."

"I'm glad. I just called to tell you I went to get coffee with Tristan."

"Oh, really. Man that boy knows the way to a Gilmore's heart. I'll handle mom for you. Have fun."

"Okay, thanks."

"Not too much fun!"

"Goodbye crazy." Rory hung up and answered Tristan's questioning face. "Bunny couldn't decide the proper height for her heels."

Tristan laughed and said "Oh, I see. Quite the little problem."

"I think it is under control now." Rory smiled at him and turned the radio up. They continued the ride in comfortable silence, each stealing glances at each other.

"Here we are. It's no Luke's, but I think you'll find it satisfactory."

They headed inside and Rory said "I'm sure it's fine. By the way, thank you for the coffee and donuts. Hey, I meant to ask you, how did you know about Luke's?"

Tristan handed the cashier the money and slyly said "I have my ways."

"Ohh, so mysterious. I'll get it out of you eventually."

They sat down at a booth with Rory's two coffees and Tristan's one. "There are ways that I can be persuaded."

Rory blushed yet again and Tristan reached across the table to stroke her cheek. "I love that I can make you blush. Most girls have to fake it."

Rory smiled and Tristan's hand moved under her chin, gently lifting her head. They stared into each other's eyes and he slowly moved his face closer to hers. Rory closed her eyes and their lips met in a soft, sweet kiss. After pulling apart, Tristan smiled at her adoringly. "Was that okay?"

Rory quietly said "Yes." She leaned into the back of the booth and Tristan did the same.

Rory took a sip of coffee and her face lit up. "Do I get to know now?"

"Nope. Sorry." Tristan was reeling from the feeling of relief over the kiss. He had kissed Rory Gilmore and she hadn't ran, cried, or been interrupted.

"It's still true then."

Curious, Tristan asked "What is?"

"You really are evil." They both had goofy smiles on their faces.

Tristan slowly shook his head and said "No, not evil. Adorable."

"If you say so Bible Boy." Rory couldn't hide the smile on her face. _He really is adorable. Even if it is adorably cocky._

After spending another half-hour talking and drinking coffee, the two were back in the car, heading back to the ballroom. Rory surprised him by reaching over and lacing her fingers with his right hand. He simply smiled and kissed her knuckles. The rest of the ride was spent singing off-tune to the radio. When they reached their destination, they walked hand in hand to the entrance, separating upon coming through the door. Rory walked towards the dressing room, leaving Tristan staring back at her. With a smirk, he called "Say hi to Bunny for me." Rory turned around and made a gagging face before disappearing behind the door. After standing there smiling for several minutes, Tristan turned and headed back towards his car. No one had noticed Lorelai Gilmore watching from the corner of the room, a huge smile on her face.

**Once again, sorry no ball yet. I know, I know, I'm awful. I hope this chapter wasn't too bad of a filler. I had realized that I got them there so early that it would be weird to jump right into the ball. Please, please review. I will try to post the next chapter later tonight. I still have to write it!**


	11. Presenting Lorelai Leigh Gilmore

TITLE: Presenting... Mary

SUMMARY: A twist in the episode "Presenting Lorelai Gilmore." Who will be Rory's escort?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gilmore Girls or anything related to it. I am just an obsessive fan!

**A/N: This is my first fanfic ever! I have been reading and enjoying them for a long time and never got the courage to write one myself! Please be kind and review. I accept constructive criticism! Thanks for giving me a chance!**

**Also, italics mean a character's thoughts.**

**So, I'm back yet again. Excited? Thanks to those of you that reviewed, I know there wasn't a large gap between the two chapters. The reviews did encourage this lazy writer to sit down and write! This is a little long, so sorry for that!**

Rory was leaning against the door of the dressing room in a happy daze. The trip to the coffeehouse was replaying over and over in her head. She was suddenly ripped from her daydreaming by shouts of "Get out of the way!" Rory quickly moved from the door at the sight of a young debutante with puffed cheeks running and covering her mouth. The girl flung open the door and ran for the nearest bathroom. Grimacing, Rory moved to where she had placed her things earlier that morning.

"Yet another girl who can't hold her booze. Can you believe it?" Rory looked incredulously at the person sitting next to her. She didn't answer her, just gave her a confused look.

"I'm Libby by the way. Who are you? I don't remember seeing you the last few times."

"I'm Rory Gilmore and this is the first and only time I am going to do this." _I can't believe someone would do this more than once. Well, maybe if Tristan was my escort…_

Libby nodded with a look of distaste and continued her long process of getting ready. Rory glanced at her watch and saw that she still had quite a while until the ball began. Pulling a book out of her bag, she settled into her chair and began to read. She hadn't even made it through a page when she jumped in surprise at the voice of her grandmother.

"Rory, what are you doing?"

Rory glanced from her book to Emily and said "Reading."

Emily rolled her eyes and said "I can see that. What I want to know is why."

Rory tried her best to remain polite when saying "I still have plenty of time before the ball begins and I was bored."

"Plenty of time? You still have to go to the luncheon. It starts in ten minutes and you are not nearly ready."

Rory closed her book and asked "What luncheon? You never told me about that."

Emily looked at her like she was crazy. "It is common sense dear. Now, quickly change into this outfit and meet me outside." Rory suspiciously eyed the item she was handed. Not at all thrilled about the idea, she began to get dressed. Five minutes later, she left the room to find Lorelai standing with Emily.

Excitedly, Lorelai hugged Rory and said "You have no idea how much I missed you!"

Glancing at Emily from the corner of her eye, Rory said "Oh, I think I can imagine." Pulling away from the embrace, she asked "Did you know about this luncheon thing?"

With a sympathetic smile, Lorelai said "No, sorry. Although, I do have it on pretty good authority that this lunch includes the escorts." Lorelai wiggled her eyebrows up and down, causing Rory to laugh.

Rory turned to Emily and said "Tristan didn't say anything about this."

"Perhaps he forgot. Now, shall we?" Emily gestured towards the banquet room and began walking, followed by Rory and Lorelai. Just as they reached the door, Lorelai pulled Rory aside, talking to her quietly.

"I'm dying here. How was coffee with Brad, er, Tristan?"

Rory smiled happily and said "Great. Really great."

"You two looked pretty happy when you came back."

Rory smiled in affirmation and linked her arm with Lorelai's. Together they walked into the banquet hall, where the lunch had already began. Tristan, who had been talking to some guy named Michael, stopped mid-sentence when he caught sight of Rory. She was wearing a simple blue spaghetti strap dress that stopped just above her knees. It modestly hugged her curves and contrasted her pale skin perfectly.

Letting out a deep breath, Tristan said "Excuse me" and made his way to Rory. Lorelai saw him coming, and went to her seat next to Emily.

Tristan placed a soft kiss on Rory's cheek and said "My, my, Mary. You look amazing."

Blushing, Rory said "Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself." She took his hand and followed him to their seats. Once they were situated next to each other, she asked "Did you know about this lunch?"

Tristan smiled sheepishly and said "Actually, I did, but after our little coffee adventure I completely forgot about it."

"Now who's forgetting who?" Rory said with mock hurt in her voice.

Tristan smirked and softly whispered "I could never forget you. I forgot because I was thinking about you so much."

Rory turned her face towards him and saw a genuine look in his eyes. She never wanted to kiss someone so much in her life, but she couldn't in front of everyone. Instead, she grabbed his hand under the table and whispered back "Good excuse." Tristan smiled brightly and held her hand while he ate with the other.

Several seats down the long table, Emily watched the couple and said to Lorelai "Well, look at that. It seems as though Rory has finally found someone suitable." Lorelai rolled her eyes and continued eating, occasionally glancing at Rory and Tristan. She smiled at the sight of her happy daughter.

"So, what did I miss?"

Lorelai looked up and said "Chris, where have you been?"

"Sorry, work called the other day and I have been swamped." Lorelai nodded, not really interested in more excuses. Chris sensed that she was not happy with him, but knew better then to bring it up now. They ate their lunch quietly until it was over.

After lunch, Tristan walked Rory back towards the dreaded dressing room. "Wow, those debutantes sure can eat, huh?"

"Oh, well, I was really hungry." Rory said defensively, slightly ashamed of her eating habits.

Tristan laughed and said "Rory, I was kidding. I was talking about how little the rest of them ate."

"Oh, I knew that."

"Good." He smirked and began slowly looking around, pretending to be sneaky. "All alone."

Rory smiled and playfully said "Really?"

"Yup"

Rory took the opportunity to finally give him the long awaited kiss from lunch. Wrapping her hand around his neck, she pulled his face to hers. Tristan smiled against her lips and then responded. The passionate kiss soon became heated and Rory pulled back breathlessly. To his pouting face, she said "I have to go."

"Always leaving. A boy could start to take this personally you know."

Rory laughed and said "Not always. Besides, I don't think you have anything to worry about."

Tristan leaned towards her and seductively said "Good to know. I'll see you later Mary." He walked away from her backwards, keeping his eyes locked on hers. Rory laughed as he ran into a waiter. He apologized and continued his backward trek until he rounded the corner. Rory opened the dressing room door, unable to stop smiling.

It was finally time to get ready for the actual ball, and Rory surprised herself at being nervous. She slipped on her white gown, remembering how much she had disliked it before. Looking in the mirror, she couldn't help but smile at her reflection. Something about Tristan boosted her self-confidence, and she liked it.

Lorelai came in and said "Oh, hun, you look like a princess."

Rory looked around at the other girls and said "Thanks. Do you think you could do my hair for me? I left the personal stylist at home."

Laughing, Lorelai said "I am your personal stylist. Let's go."

Twenty minutes later, Lorelai had put Rory's hair in a simple twist, leaving curly strands to frame her face. She had also done her make-up in a light and simple way, not needing much to accent Rory's eyes and cheekbones.

Looking at her daughter in a very motherly way, Lorelai said "You look beautiful. Tristan is going to drool when he sees you." Rory pulled her into a tight hug.

"Are we ready?" Emily asked. She paused when she caught sight of Rory. "Rory, you look just perfect. I knew you would be the hit of the ball."

Lorelai actually agreed with her mother. "Was there ever a doubt?"

A snooty looking woman entered the room and announced that it was time for the girls to line up with their fathers. Lorelai's face fell at the word father. Noticing the questioning look on Rory's face, she asked "Ready to be a lady of society? You can still make a run for the window. I'll distract them by setting fire to the place."

Rory was being herded out the room and said over her shoulder "No, I'll be fine. If I can handle Paris, I'm sure I can handle a little curtsying." Lorelai shot her a thumbs up and went to find her seat.

"It is my distinct pleasure to announce the daughters of the Daughters of the American Revolution." The elderly woman continued her speech, nearly boring Lorelai to death.

Rory and Chris were waiting in line, Rory slightly bouncing from her nerves. "You okay, kiddo?"

Smiling at her dad, she answered "Oh, yeah. Just a little nervous. Whatever you do, don't let me fall on my face."

"I promise. There will be no falling on my watch." Chris patted Rory's hand that was placed on his. "Let's do this." Rory heard the woman announce a girl named Veronica Gateman and knew she was next. Taking a deep breath she plastered on a smile and waited for her name.

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore. Daughter of Christopher Hayden and Lorelai Gilmore."

Rory and Chris began their descent down the stairs. As soon as she came into view, Tristan stood stunned. She looked even better then she had when he first saw her in the dress. She appeared to be floating on air. His breath got caught in his throat as she got closer, noticing her smiling brightly at him. He didn't move his eyes from hers. She performed her curtsy and Chris kissed her hand. Tristan walked towards her and took her arm, beaming proudly that he was with this beautiful girl. All of the other escorts had told him he was lucky, but they had no idea just how lucky he really was.

He walked her towards her spot in the ridiculous fan dance and waited patiently, laughing at her look of disgust as she moved in a circle, fan waving up and down. The dance finished to roaring applause, and Rory was grateful to be whisked away to the dance floor by Tristan.

Tristan wrapped his arm around Rory's waist and took her hand with his. They began to move to the slow song and Rory asked "Enjoy the show?"

In a completely serious voice, Tristan said "I loved it. I have never seen anyone look so beautiful."

Rory smiled shyly and buried her face in Tristan's neck, inhaling his comforting scent. They continued their slow movement, seeming to fit perfectly with each other's bodies.

"Hey Mare?" Tristan whispered.

"Yes?"

"I need to ask you something." Tristan continued to whisper, his voice sending shivers down Rory's spine.

Moving her head, Rory looked into his eyes. "Anything."

Tristan hesitated and Rory felt his shoulders tense. She gave him a smile, silently urging him to continue. "Would you be my girlfriend?" Their eyes were locked in an intense stare, and neither noticed Emily coming behind them.

"Rory, Tristan, you both did beautifully." Emily gently pulled Rory from Tristan, clearly not noticing the moment she was interrupting.

Looking at Tristan longingly, Rory was pulled into a hug by her grandma. From behind Emily's shoulder, Rory gave Tristan a look that clearly said 'I'm sorry.' Tristan smiled back at her, almost grateful to Mrs. Gilmore. He was afraid to hear Rory's answer, and this gave him a chance to prepare.

Pulling away, Emily said to Rory "Your mother is looking for you." She began to lead Rory away, stopping to say "Tristan, please excuse us for a moment." Before he had a chance to answer, they were lost in the crowd of opulently dressed dancers.

Lorelai sighted Rory and quickly ran towards her, shouting happily over the music. "Rory, my little Debbie. That was beautiful. And you didn't look so bad yourself."

Laughing, Rory said "Yeah, Tristan did look great, huh? Thanks for adding me in there too."

"Well, you've always known that I have a weakness for Brad. Seriously though, you look so beautiful. I'm proud of you." She pulled Rory into another hug, and whispered so only she could hear. "You should have seen Tristan's face. Complete and total awe."

"Really?" Rory whispered back.

"Absolutely." Lorelai pulled away and her smile grew at the sight of the cake. "Yum, I have been waiting for this all day." She went off towards the refreshment table, leaving Rory to search for Tristan. She found him outside, sitting on a bench. His head was in his hands, and he looked up at the sound of Rory's clicking heels on the concrete.

"Hey." Tristan said, his voice different than usual.

Rory sat next to him and repeated "Hey."

Looking uneasy, Tristan said "Look, about before. If you just want to forget that-"

Rory stopped him, placing her index finger on his lips. "Yes."

Pain flashed over Tristan's face, but he did his best to hide it as he said "Okay, so no big deal. We'll just be friends. As long as I still get to see you."

Rory realized what he thought, and bent her head to look into his downcast eyes. "Tristan, look at me."

Tristan lifted his head slowly, staring into her eyes. Rory smiled, and he braced himself for what she would say. _How can I be her friend now? I love her._

"I said yes. Yes, I will be your girlfriend." She looked at him expectantly.

Shocked, Tristan asked "I'm sorry, did you just say that you will be my girlfriend?"

Smiling happily, Rory shook her head. She pulled him towards her in a hug, whispering "Yes, I will be your girlfriend."

Still hugging each other, Tristan said "Thank god."

Rory pulled back, holding both his hands in hers. "So…"

Smirk finally returning to his face, Tristan said "So, how about another dance Rory?"

Rory stood and offered Tristan her hand. "It's Mary."

Smiling brighter then ever before, Tristan said "Whatever you want girlfriend." The couple walked back to the ballroom, holding each other's hands tightly. As they entered, Lorelai began to clap. The others in the room gave her strange looks.

Coming up to the couple, Lorelai said "Gee, that always works in the movies."

Laughing, Tristan said "Don't worry. The Hartford society types are just snobby."

"Ah, a boy on my side. I think I like you. Now, we just need to discuss coffee." Lorelai began leading Tristan away, only to be stopped by Rory.

"Hey, he's mine. Get your own."

"Fine, fine. We'll talk later. You two have fun." Lorelai smiled as they returned to the dance floor.

Rory laughed and said "You'll get used to her."

"Looking forward to it." Tristan pulled her into a long kiss. It was the perfect combination between sweet and passionate and Rory felt her knees go weak. Rory was certain she would have fallen if it wasn't for Tristan's strong grip.

Finally pulling back, Rory rested her forehead on his. "So Bible Boy, what are your cronies going to think of this?"

Reassuringly, Tristan answered "Whatever they want to. I could care less."

Rory pulled him into another kiss and said "Great answer."

**Yeah, I finally finished this chapter. I really hope this wasn't a let down! I think this is the end, but if you guys think an epilogue would be good, I think I will write one more. Ideas would be much appreciated for that. Please, please, please, please review! I really would like your feedback on this. Thanks so much, I love you all!**


	12. Author's Note

**Hey Everyone:**

**I just wanted to say that I'm sorry, but I ran out of time to write my epilogue. Too much packing and things to do before I leave for school. But I do promise to write it as soon as I get situated. I am pretty sure it will be at the Coldplay concert, because Tristan still has those tickets! Thank you so so so much for reading this story, I appreciate all of you that reviewed. **


	13. Epilogue

TITLE: Presenting... Mary

SUMMARY: A twist in the episode "Presenting Lorelai Gilmore." Who will be Rory's escort?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gilmore Girls or anything related to it. I am just an obsessive fan!

**A/N: This is my first fanfic ever! I have been reading and enjoying them for a long time and never got the courage to write one myself! Please be kind and review. I accept constructive criticism! Thanks for giving me a chance!**

**Also, italics mean a character's thoughts.**

**Back by not so popular demand… This story! Just kidding. I think. I'm not really sure how this will end up. I'm just going to start typing and see where it goes. Your reviews have made me so happy. I can always count on you guys to brighten my mood and I am eternally grateful for it! So, here goes nothing.**

Rory and Tristan were laying on the couch in her living room. They were watching Willy Wonka again, as requested by Rory. "Mare, I think I need to wean you off the Oompa Loompas, I'm starting to get jealous."

Rory flipped herself over so her stomach was on his. Looking him in the eyes, she said "You know, you're right."

Surprised, Tristan asked "I am?"

"Absolutely. Who needs you when I can have little orange men?" Smiling, she turned back around and refocused on the television.

"I guess I can accept that. I'll see you around." Tristan sat up and walked towards the front door. Rory quickly ran and stood in front of the doorway.

"And where do you think you're going mister?"

Smirking, Tristan said "Leaving you to your boyfriends."

Rory leaned forward and placed her hands on his chest. Sweetly, she said "So, after a month together you just give up? That is not the Tristan DuGrey I know."

"Yeah, well what can I say? I just want you to be happy." Tristan could feel his will power to continue the joke lagging as Rory bit her lip and looked up at him innocently.

"That's why I love you."

Tristan stepped closer and said "Oh, really? I thought it was because I was just so adorable."

"Well, that too." Rory pulled him towards her and met his lips in a passionate kiss. After several minutes of fighting each other for control, they pulled apart. Rory's face grew serious and she said "You do know that I love you, right?"

"Rory, of course I know that. And you know that I love you?" He only used her real name when he was being serious, knowing it will get her attention.

"Yeah, I do." She pulled him into a hug, and they just stood that way for a long time.

"Seriously you guys, get a room. No, wait, really bad suggestion." Lorelai joked, just getting home from work.

Pulling away from Rory, Tristan said "Hey Lorelai, I was just leaving."

Smiling at her daughter's boyfriend, Lorelai said "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." She moved to the kitchen, most likely in search of coffee. Rory grabbed her jacket and walked Tristan out to his car.

"Goodnight Bible Boy." Rory went up on her tiptoes, giving him a quick kiss.

Tristan smiled down at her and said "See you tomorrow morning, Mary."

The next morning, Rory and Tristan walked hand-in-hand into Chilton. They had become accustomed to the stares and whispers of their peers. Tristan stood by her side as she rummaged through her locker. Triumphant in finding what she was looking for, she let out an excited "Yes!"

"Happy this morning, huh Mare?" Tristan asked, amused at her elated expression.

"Yeah, well it's not everyday that I get to see the greatest man alive."

Tristan smirked and inched closer to her. Leaning in for a kiss, he stopped upon hearing Rory teasingly say "Chris Martin really is a god, don't you think?"

Pulling back, Tristan said "Well now Mary, I don't know if I can take you tonight now that I know your true feelings."

Rory gently turned him around so his back was against the locker. She slowly moved to his ear and whispered "Jealous?"

Huskily, Tristan responded "Extremely."

"Tristan DuGrey, King of Chilton, jealous? My, my, my, what will your groupies think of you?" Rory said, playing with his tie.

Tristan looked down into her eyes and said "That I love my girlfriend, of course."

Smiling, Rory took hold of the back of his neck and pulled him towards her. They hungrily kissed each other, completely oblivious to everything else. Suddenly, they heard someone clear their throat. Rory pulled back, causing Tristan to moan in protest. When he looked up, his moan turned into one of frustration. "How may we help you today Paris?" Tristan asked.

Paris scowled at them. "Just trying to get to my locker. Some of us are here to learn."

Rory exchanged a knowing smile with Tristan and gently pulled him away from the locker he had been pushed against. "Sorry Paris."

"Whatever." Paris slammed her locker and huffed off to her class.

Tristan starting laughing, causing Rory to playfully smack him. "Watch it, Bible Boy. I don't need her to hate me anymore then she already does."

"Who cares if she hates you? You got me, that's all you need." Tristan smiled cockily at her.

Unable to keep a straight face, Rory turned to walk away. Not turning around, she said "You coming?"

Tristan laughed and quickly appeared by her side. Grabbing her books from her arms, Tristan said "You know you love me."

A mischievous grin grew on Rory's face and she said "Now, if I only knew why."

"Funny, Mare, real funny." Tristan grabbed her hand and led her down the hallway, stopping every few steps to kiss her.

Tristan had dropped Rory off at home, just like every other day. He was coming back in just a few hours for the concert. Lane was sitting on Rory's bed, watching as Rory poured over the contents of her closet.

"What should I wear?" Rory asked, still looking at her closet.

"Trust me, I don't think Tristan will care what you wear." Lane had come to really like Tristan, having seen his obvious love for her best friend.

Rory smiled. "I know that, but I still want to look good."

Laughing, Lane walked over to Rory's closet and pulled out a jean mini-skirt and black halter top. "Here, this will work."

"Simple, but cute. I love it. Thanks."

Rory left the room to change. When she emerged, she heard Lane talking to Tristan at the front door. She walked over and watched the two. "Hey." Rory said, causing Tristan to divert his full attention to Rory.

Smiling, Tristan said "Hey Mary. May I say that you are looking fabulous?"

"Yes, you may." Rory closed the distance between them and gave him a quick kiss. Pulling back, Tristan wrapped her into a long hug.

Lane looked on and said "Guys, I'm gonna go before you start making out. Have fun at the concert and tell me everything later."

From behind Tristan's shoulder, Rory replied "Bye Lane. I'll call you later tonight."

Lane left, leaving Tristan and Rory still embraced in the hallway. After what seemed like forever, Tristan finally said "So,you ready?"

Pulling back, Rory said "Definitely. I can't wait."

Tristan walked Rory to his car, opening the door for her. Rory smiled at him as he got in the driver's seat. "You know, we have been dating for a while now, you don't have to keep up the gentlemanly charm."

Tristan smirked and seriously said "Of course I do, Mary."

"Well, if you insist."

Leaning towards her, Tristan slowly said "I do."

They arrived at the concert, Rory needing coffee. "Um, Tris?"

"Yes, Mare?"

"I need-"

Pulling out a thermos from the backseat, he said "Coffee?"

Rory smiled happily. "Well, you sure are useful to have around."

"What can I say, I know the way to a Gilmore Girl's heart."

"That I have to agree with." Rory smiled into his blue eyes, not remembering the last time she felt this happy. _God, he is perfect._

Tristan stared back at her, thinking the exact same thing. He never thought that this would be possible. He is with Rory Gilmore, his dream girl. And they are happy. Leaning forward, he pulled her into a heated, passionate kiss. Rory opened her mouth, happy to let him in. They explored each other's mouths, already knowing every little detail. They continued until their lungs wouldn't allow it. Pulling back breathlessly, Rory said "Let's go Bible Boy."

"Whatever you say, Mary, whatever you say." Tristan followed her into the arena, his smile never leaving his face.

**So, this is it! Sorry, about the lack of update, but I am finally settled into school! Yay! It has been rough and kinda lonely, but I am adjusting. I would really like some feedback on this please. So please, please review. I'd really appreciate. Once again, thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. I love you all!**


End file.
